Come What May
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: This fic is based of the movie Enough that stars Jennifer Lopez. I am not basing this story of the movie, just a few scenes. Kurt is on the run from his mafia boss husband named Sebastian. Sebastian wants to find Kurt and won't stop until he does, and brings him home. Warnings for the story: Attempted kidnapping, murder, non con consumption of drugs, kidnapping, non con bondage...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) Hey peeps! What up? :) So this is my second Glee fanfic. Before you read this story please read the warnings. I got inspired to write this story from the movie Enough staring Jennifer Lopez. If you have seen the movie, I'm only using bits of some scenes. I am not basing this story of the movie, just a few scenes. Without further ado, here is Come What May.

Warnings for the story: Attempted kidnapping, murder, non con consumption of drugs, kidnapping, non con bondage, sex, violence, and cussing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

I really hate Mondays. The only good thing about today is that Adam brought me cheesecake after I came home from work.

I wish I could tell Adam the truth. I'm not Jacob Conner, my real name is Kurt Hummel-Smythe. All that I've told Adam about my past is a lie. I told him that most of my family members are deceased, that I was born in Canada, and that I hate fashion. Lie after lie...But if Adam found out the truth he might turn me in, and Sebastian would find me.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I married Sebastian. I met Sebastian in middle school and later we became high school sweethearts. Seb proposed to me on my eightieth birthday and we've still been together since...Well exept for a year. I left Sebastian last March without telling anyone where I was going.

I left a note for my dad before I left telling him good-bye, and that hopefully one day it will be safe enough for me to come home. I know he's probably upset and worried about me, I've only called him once since I left and that was a week ago on my mother's birthday. Even though it was a short call, I was happy to speak to him.

It's amazing that even though I'm gone, Sebastian still has some control over my life. I can't call my family or friends without fear of my number being traced, that's why I kept my phone call with my dad so short. I had to dye my hair and change my name in order to hide from Sebastian as well as buying fake documents. My passport, social security card, and driver's licence are fake.

To think that if I never found out the truth about Sebastian's job, right now I would be back in New York with him and our daughter. Lana Rae Hummel-Smythe. Leaving her behind was the hardest thing I had to do. I don't know if Sebastian gave her the name we chose for her after we found out that we were going to have a baby girl.

Lana was due to be born in April, a month after I left. God knows I wanted to see Lana's birth and take her with me but there turned out to be no time. I'm going to try to get Lana on her first birthday next month, consequences be damned. I know kidnapping is a crime but I can't stand the thought of Lana living with her mafia boss papa anymore. I refuse to let my little girl grow up in a mafia styled enviroment.

I just hope I don't get captured while trying to get her. I have little less than a month to come up with a plan. I wonder if Finn still works for Sebastian? Maybe I shoud...I was pulled out of my thoughts when knocking sounded out from behind my front door.

I hastily stood up from sitting down on the couch and made my way towards the door. 'It must be Adam at the door, but what's he doing here so late? It's almost midnight.'

Without hesitation I opened the door and froze in shock. Blaine, Thad, Wes, and Hunter were standing in front of me with determined faces. I quickly tried to shut the door but Blaine used his arms to prevent it from closing, and they all came inside. I was backing away until my back hit a wall. My intruders stayed near the door, watching me.

The silence lasted a few moments before Blaine said, "Hello Kurt."

"Blaine," my voice shook as I greeted him. Blaine walked over to me until we were touching distance apart, the others stayed by the open door.

"It's been so long Kurt. A year...A year since you ran away from Sebastian, leaving everyone behind."

"How did he find me?" I asked, while trembling.

Blaine placed both of his hands on my shoulders and responded, "Seb had everyone's phones tapped. You called Burt and even though it was a short call it was nonetheless traceable. We found this location early this morning and Seb ordered us to come get you, whiter you are willing or not."

Blaine removed his hands from my shoulders and continued talking. "This can go two ways Kurt. Sebastian said not to hurt you, but to tie you up if necessary. Either we restrain you and carry you to the private plane or you can come willingly."

Blaine's eyes softened before he pulled me towards him and enveloped me in a hug.

"We love you Kurt. Seb has missed you, we all have. Please just come with us without making us do things the hard way," Blaine whispered in my ear before pulling back.

I nodded and quietly said, "Okay...I'll come willingly." Blaine smiled and waved the other guys over to where we stood at.

"It's nice to see you again Kurt," Thad said and, Wes and Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Can I use the bathroom." I asked Blaine after nodding at the group of men.

Blaine seemed to mull it over and left me until he found my bathroom. After several moments Blaine emerged from the bathroom and said, There's no windows and only one door. You have five minutes to use the bathroom before we leave Kurt.

I smiled gratefully at Blaine and went into ny bathroom. Once I locked the door I wasted no time. I immediately pushed the bathroom rug aside and opened the floor door which leads out to an underground tunnel. I opened the door and got down, then used the built in later to get to the bottom of the ground of the tunnel. I can and will escape being captured.

The tunnel leads to a car garage with my backup car inside it. The car already has bags and cash stored inside it.

Kurt Hummel is not going back to Sebastian, not if I can help it.

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

Failures...All four of them. It's so damn hard to try to mask my fury. Maybe I shouldn't try to mask my anger and use it to frighten my men...But no...These four failures who had a simple mission are after all my most trusted men. Blaine, Thad, Wes, and Hunter. It's no use threatening them since they know I won't kill them.

"What do you mean he escaped through a tunnel under a bathroom? What was the name of the hotel Kurt was staying at?" I asked Blaine.

"Like I said Seb, Kurt was in the bathroom for five minutes. When Kurt wouldn't answer me, we busted down the door and saw a door which led down into a tunnel. UER hotel is where Kurt was staying at.

I groaned on the inside. Kurt just had to stay at the UER hotel, didn't he? When Kurt's call to Burt was traced it led to find out that Kurt was staying at a fancy hotel in Canada. I had no idea at the time what the name of the hotel was but I sent my men to follow the trace to Kurt's location.

UER means underground escape route. The UER hotel is where people go when their hiding from the police. Each room hn the hotel has a hidden door which leads to an underground tunnel, that can be used to escape with if the police find you.

Despite my anger I feel proud of Kurt. I didn't even know that Kurt knew about that hotel, really only people in the mafia knows about it. Damn me for marring a smart man.

I took a deep breath then said, "Find Kurt. Next time I'm going with you and so is a special someone. Find Kurt as soon as possible so I can drag his going to get punished ass home."

xXx

Awwwwww Kurt's in trouble. In the next chapter you'll learn more about Kurt's past and what he saw that made him leave Seb, and what he did to accomplish that. You'll also find out if Kurt get's found again.

Please review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) Hey everybody, I'm so sorry that I've not updated sooner. My internet router went down and my dad ordered us a new one, and that came in a few days ago. Then when the internet problem was fixed there was homecoming week, and tons of assignments from my vocational school. But I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. :) I'll try to update every weekend but if I'm a weekend or two late please don't hate me. BTW...Happy Halloween!

IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!

So here is chapter 2 and once again and I'll try to update more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous TV show called Glee.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

After escaping Blaine and the others I drove to a cheep hotel called Canada's Finest, which was quite a distance away from the UER hotel. I sat down on my seemingly clean hotel bed and started getting lost in memory lane.

When Sebastian and I started dating I was cautious. Seb was my first boyfriend and despite being friends throughout middle school, I was still scared of being dumped. But one particular bad day Sebastian vanquished my fears about him dumping me.

*Flashback.*

Kurt and Sebastian at the end of freshman year of high school:

Across from me at Sebastian's locker I saw a wannabe prep trying to hit on my man. Who the hell does that hippie looking, non fashionable redhead thinks he is? The said hippie looking, non fashionable redhead was currently leaning on the locker next to Sebastian's and giving him a flirtatious smirk.

I put on a fake smile and walked over to Sebastian who was smirking back at the red-haired dude.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted him while trying to keep from glaring at the ginger.

Sebastian gave me a quick kiss before he asked, "Hey Kurtie. Me and Josh here were talking and would you be upset if he took me to watch Iron Man at the move theater?"

'What?! What the hell is going on? Is Sebastian asking me if it's okay for him to go on a date with this trashy looking loser named Josh? Doesn't Sebastian see the non subtle flirtatious looks Josh is giving him?' As I was thinking these thoughts to myself, I saw Josh lean closer to Sebastian and heard him whisper, "Forget this brunette baby. You don't need his permission, dump his ass and date me."

'Oh dear gaga, that bitch did not just say that,' I thought angrily to myself.

I walked in front of Josh, towering over him. "Listen here you hippie looking, smelly, non fashionable, pimple faced, bitch...Sebastian is my boyfriend...Mine, not yours. Sebastian is going nowhere with you, so why don't you find someone who's not in an exclusive relationship and go pester them to date you."

Josh looked stunned and said, "Fuck you."

I looked into his brown eyes and replied, "I have someone who I will hopefully fuck one day. Unlike your slutty looking self, I plan to make have sex with the man I love, and Sebastian is that man. I will not have you or anyone else flirting with the love of my life. Now that you've been told to basically fuck off, you can get away from my man now."

I felt satisfied when Josh ran off and I turned around to face Sebastian. "Seb, I..."

"Stop talking Kurt," Sebastian said interrupting me. His emerald eyes pierced into my glasz one's as he cupped my right cheek with his left hand. That was so hot, you're so sexy. I'll admit I shouldn't have had used Josh's crush on me to make you jealous, but I was scared. You're so perfect Kurt and I was getting scared that you'd dump me. I love you...I've wanted to tell you that for so long, but I didn't want to scare you off.

I pressed my lips to Sebastian's to make him shut up. I pulled away after a few minutes breathless, and said, "I was scared that you was going to dump me. You're my first boyfriend and I'm afraid I'm going to mess something up..."

"Enough Kurt," Sebastian said interrupting me. "I will never dump you. I've never thought of and never will think of dumping you."

"Well then I guess we were both scared of nothing because I'll never dump you either. I love Sebastian, "I said blushing.

"I love you Kurt."

*Flashback end.*

Sebastian was always so sweet and kind to everybody, he rarely ever got angry. At eighteen we married each other and we moved to New York. Everything was perfect. At twenty we decided to have surrogate baby, Rachel was chosen to be the mother. Only two months before our baby was supposed to be born did I find out the truth about Sebastian.

*Flashback-Kurt on February 14th, last year:

I woke up feeling a wonderful sensation in my groin. I moaned when I felt a pair of lips kissing my neck with passion.

The lips pulled off of my skin and I opened my eyes when I heard Sebastian say, "Good morning sexy." I looked sultry up at Sebastian, causing his eyes to darken with lust.

"Happy valentines day," he whispered against my lips.

"Happy valentines day," I whispered back before giving him a gentle kiss.

We got up and dined on a breakfast buffet consisting of cheese omelets, ham, roasted garlic potatoes, hash browns, and coffee. After breakfast Sebastian kissed my cheek before muttering that he had to take care of somethings before he could spend the whole day with me.

I cleaned up the kitchen, and washed up the dishes. Looking around at the spotless kitchen I started to grow bored. 'What the hell is taking Sebastian so long,' I thought to myself. I walked to Sebastian's office and heard a two angry, familiar voices inside.

"He did what?" I heard Sebastian snarl questioningly. I walked right up to the door and peered in threw the door crack.

I saw Sebastian pacing while looking at Blaine. 'What is going on? Why is Blaine here? Sebastian is a lawyer and so is Blaine so maybe they are talking about a case?'

"What was going through his mind? Did he honestly think that he could get away with betraying me? Kill him...Kill that bastard and bury him somewhere where he will never be found."

"Yes Sebastian. I promise you that Jeremiah will get what he deserves," Blaine replied.

I opened the door and walked inside. "What are you guys talking about?! What the hell is going on? Murder..Why are you two discussing murdering someone," I shouted

Neither Blaine or Sebastian spoke, they adopted shocked expressions. Finally Sebastian regained his voice and said, "Kurt, honey I need you to calm down and I'll explain everything."

I crossed the room, sat down on the office chair, and glared at both Blaine and Sebastian. "Explain then."

Sebastian walked over and stood in front of me. He knelt down and grabbed my hands in his. "Kurt, I am so sorry. I never wanted you to find out. My father was a mafia boss and passed his title down to me when I turned eighteen..."

"Wait! Your telling me that you're in the mafia?" I interrupted him.

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Yes. Blaine is my second in command. Babe...I know you're probably pissed at me but I love you, and I'm so sorry for lying to you."

I snatched my hands away from Sebastian and yelled, "You've been lying to me for years! Years Sebastian! Who is Jeremiah?! How many people have you had killed?!" I turned to glare at Blaine and shouted, "You lied to me too Blaine! Does being Sebastian's second in command make you happy, despite acting like an assassin?!"

"Enough Kurt!" Sebastian roared. "Go to our room and calm the fuck down." Sebastian stood up and pulled me to my feet.

I walked towards the door before saying, "I'm going over to Rachel's house."

I froze in place when I heard Sebastian say,"Kurt, if you so much as take one step outside of our house I will chain you to the bed. You are mine, and I'll never let you walk away from me."

*Flashback end.*

I was pulled out of memory lane by sight of the front door falling off of it's hinges. I gasped in shock as Blaine, Thad, Wes, and Hunter stormed into the room and all of them ran towards me. I tried to get stand up but I was pushed back down to the bed by Blaine. Wes grabbed my wrists and bound them tougher with rope while Hunter tied my feet.

"Pick him up," Blaine ordered Thad as he glared at me.

"Wa...Wait Thad! Blaine! Guys! Please don't take me back...Please," I said sobbing.

Thad picked me up bridal style and quickly carried me out the door with the others following him. The sky was growing dark and nobody was around but I drew in a deep breath and prepared to scream. "Hel..." My cry for help was cut off when Blaine pressed one of his hands firmly against my mouth. I tried and failed at biting Blaine's hand. A black van came into view and Wes opened the back doors of it. I was unceremoniously put inside and the doors closed. I tried to escape my bounds but was unsuccessful. After a bit of struggling to get free I wore myself out, and stared shouting instead. "Help! Help me! I've been kidnapped! Please someone help me!"

I kept screaming until my throat hurt and gave up. Tears stared pooling at the corners of my eyes, threatening to cascade down my cheeks. After what seemed like forever the van came to a stop. A few moments of silence passed after I heard doors shut, then the doors in front of me opened. Blaine picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, then he started walking.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. Please don't do this," I begged him, my voice raspy from previously screaming.

At first I thought Blaine wasn't going to respond but then he said, "I gave you a chance Kurt and you blew it. If you had just came willingly with us then we wouldn't have to force you."

I lifted my head as high as I could and started wiggling around, tying to make Blaine let me go when I realized we were on a plane runway.

"No Blaine! Stop!" To my surprize he did stop and he sat me down on my feet, but before I could fall a set of arms wrapped around my torso.

"Hey babe," Sebastian whispered in my ear.

xXx

(A/N:) Ah! Kurt has been abducted! So you all got some insight on Kurt's past, and more will come. I know that I said I'd reveal how Kurt escaped Sebastian but it will most defiantly be explained in the next chapter.

So as a treat in the spirit of Halloween I will write a one-shot for the first reviewer who can tell me how many times the word enough is in this chapter. ^_^ So read through the chapter carefully and count.

Please review and I'll message the person who wins getting the right number.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Hey everybody...I'm surprised that I'm posting a new chapter for this so soon. Well anyways, the other day was my birthday and I'm now 18. In this chapter some of the questions you all have asked will be answered, the rest will be reviled later on. From now on I will be doing mail call, which is where I respond to reviews. I would like to thank everyone who is following, added this fic as a favorite, and reviewed this story,

IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox...A friend of mine said that if she owned Glee, that the show would be on HBO instead of Fox. (I bet you all get what that means.)

Mail Call:

ronnyangel88- Thank you for reviewing and you will find out where Kurt is being taken to in this chapter. :)

gleekfreak211- I promise that you'll see a lot more of kurbastian interactions. Don't forget that IOU a one-shot. Just message me with what you want it to be about. :D

Eraman- I'm glad that you like the story so far, and your dedicated one-shot will be posted soon. :)

xXxKelly82xXx- You'll find out in a later chapter why Sebastian is angry with Kurt for running away. And as for your question, What happened after Rachel had their baby? You will find out in either the next chapter or in chapter five. ^_^

*From the last chapter...*

"Blaine, I'm sorry. Please don't do this," I begged him, my voice raspy from previously screaming.

At first I thought Blaine wasn't going to respond but then he said, "I gave you a chance Kurt and you blew it. If you had just came willingly with us then we wouldn't have to force you."

I lifted my head as high as I could and started wiggling around, tying to make Blaine let me go when I realized we were on a plane runway.

"No Blaine! Stop!" To my surprise he did stop and he sat me down on my feet, but before I could fall a set of arms wrapped around my torso.

"Hey babe," Sebastian whispered in my ear.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

I immediately began to struggle in Sebastian's arms but since my feet were tied together my struggles were fruitless.

I shivered when I felt Sebastian's mouth puff air in my ear before he said, "Calm down babe, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit! You...You're going to kill me now aren't you?! You're going to kill me in a plane and throw my body out over a deep ocean to never be found! Help! Help! Plea.." My distressed shouting was cut off when one of Sebastian's arms, that was wrapped around my stomach came up to cover my mouth with a hand.

"Blaine can you please get the chloroform and a clean cloth for me? They should be in a brown duffel bag on the first seat of the plane."

"Yeah, I'll be right back with the items in a jiffy," Blaine replied to Sebastian before walking out of my line of sight to presumingly retrieve the items that was asked for.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Sebastian asked, "Now sweetie are you going to be silent if I remove my hand from your mouth?"

I slowly shook my head yes in response to his question. Sebastian said, "Good boy;" before removing his hand off of my mouth. "Remember Kurt, not a word. I want to explain some things to you and I want you to listen up. First off...Do you know much hell I've been through during the time since you've been gone?! I couldn't find you anywhere and when I discovered that you left me I was beyond pissed off! I was looking towards the day I found you since you left. And lo and behold you escaped when I managed to find you yesterday, but luckily I was able to track you down today using a GPS tracking device that Blaine planted on you the other day."

Sebastian took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "You better give up and give in right now babe. I will not let you out of my sight this time. This is what's going to happen...Blaine is going to render you unconscious and then your going to be put on one of my private planes that will take us home. As soon as you wake up at our house is when I will I will tell you the rules I've made for you to follow. I will also be punishing you for leaving me with not so much as a fucking goodbye letter from you. And Kurt...I will never kill you, but just remember that you deserve every punishment that I'm going to give you."

I was trembling in fear by this point and Sebastian's words were far from comforting. Just as I was about to risk talking to Sebastian, Blaine came in view with a bottle labeled chloroform and a white cloth. Blaine looked grim as he opened the bottle and tipped it to put a few drops of the liquid drug onto the cloth. I gasped in fright when Blaine put the bottle down on the concrete pavement and, walked towards me and Sebastian.

"N..No. Please Sebastian, I'm sorry. Please, I don't want to be drugged. Please just let me go," I whimpered.

Blaine was now in front of me and Sebastian held me tight when Blaine covered my mouth and nose with the contaminated cloth. My head pounded as the sickly sweet smell of the chloroform invaded my nostrils and caused me to grow dizzy. Just before I was about to pass out I heard Sebastian mutter, "I will never leave you alone Kurt; I need you." As soon as the last word passed from Sebastian's lips I drew in a shaky breath and fell into a world of darkness.

xXx

*Flashback to the day Kurt left Sebastian:*

Kurt's POV:

Ever since Valentine's day I've been on the edge. On the day I found out the truth about Sebastian I started planing on how to escape him. Today is day that I am leaving Sebastian, and to be honest...I'm scared. I love Sebastian with all of my heart but he lied to me, he's murdered people...I just can't trust him anymore.

Outside of the window that I was looking out of, it seemed that the weather was reflecting my emotions as rain poured down from the darkened sky. I looked away from the dreary sight and walked over to the closet where I had previously hidden two suitcases under a pile of boxes. I pulled the suitcases out and restacked the boxes before I started walking towards the door.

When I reached the doorway I cast a look behind me to view mine and Sebastian's room one more time before I would make my departure. There are so many memories in this room, it hurts to reflect on them...I made myself face forward and walked out while blocking out the happy memories, trying to focus on the task ahead.

Last month I had made secret contact with a man in the mafia that I had heard about to make me fake documents. I took some money out of my bank account and paid the man and I had only just got the documents this morning, they were hidden inside a fake spam envelope.

I walked down the hallway leading to the room we gave Rachel. I slowly opened her bedroom door and quietly went to stand next to the sleeping woman's bed. "I'm so sorry Lana," I whispered while looking at Rachel's thrid term pregnant stomach in grief. "Your papa is getting suspicious of me. It's only luck that he's at a business meeting right now or I would be locked in the master bedroom under his watchful gaze."

I bent down and placed my left hand against Rachel's stomach before I said, "Daddy loves you Lana and I swear that I will come back for you." Tears streamed down my face and I held back a sob when I felt Lana kick my hand. I stood up and I left the room as quick as I had entered it.

I want to take Rachel with me but I don't have enough money to support a pregnant woman and myself. And knowing Rachel if I told her everything she would tell Sebastian in hopes that we would fix the problems in our marriage, but what she wouldn't know is that Sebastian would keep her prisoner here like I already am...Or like I was because I'm leaving.

I will come back for Lana and I will do whatever it takes so that I can get her, consequences be damned. I stealthily avoided the house's built-in cameras and ran over to the vehicle that is my transport to the airport. I only thought one thing while getting in the car...I still love Sebastian, despite it all my love for him remains.

*End flashback.*

*Flashback to one hour Kurt left Sebastian:*

Sebastian's POV:

I ran quickly in my home to get to mine and Kurt's bedroom. Just an hour and a half ago I had received a phone call from Wes who had told me that Kurt was nowhere to be found.

I came to a standstill when I was greeted with the sight of the room without my husband in it. Where the fuck is he? "Sebastian!" I heard Wes yell from behind me. I turned around and, saw Wes and Blaine running over to me.

"Where is Kurt?" I asked the men when they stood in front of me.

"Like I told you on the phone," Wes replied. "No one can seem to find him."

"I checked the security cameras footage though and I saw Kurt walk into Rachel's room carrying two suitcases. Footage after Kurt's departure from her room does not show him in it again," Blaine added.

My body went numb at Blaine's words. "You mean to tell me that Kurt left here, and no of these piece of shit cameras recorded where he went?!" I roared angrily.

"Calm down Bas, we'll find him;" Wes said calmly.

"Get the rest of the team! I want you four to track Kurt down and bring him back here! Find him!"

*End flashback.*

xXx

(A/N:) Ok, so I hope you all liked this chapter. You will get to see Lana in the next chapter, and maybe more Rachel as now you guys know what went down on the day Kurt left Sebastian. Blaine and Kurt's past relationship will be explained.

How do you all think Kurt should be punished?

So I need to know if you all want Kurt to end up with Sebastian or someone else. You all can choose from

1.) Sebastian.

2.) Chandler.

3.) Adam.

I need you guys to pick one so I know how to make the story go romantically from here. You can either comment or you can go to my profile and answer on my poll. The name which is chosen the most will be who Kurt ends up with. I can't wait to see who you guys pick.

Review if you want more.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:) Hi peeps. The weekend was terrible and very stressful...Thank you all for being patient and thank you all for reviewing. :)

Vote winner I counted the votes from the reviews, my poll, and a message I received...

.Sebastian- 13

.Adam- 5

.Chandler- 0

.Blaine- 1

So 19 people voted and it defiantly looks like Sebastian won. Thank all of you who took the time to vote because I wanted the love interest in this story to be who the majority of you guys wanted. I'm sorry for the people who wanted Adam, and the person who wanted Blaine. Even though Sebastian was not who 6 of you voted for, I hope you guys will continue to read the fic if you still want to. Adam will appear in later chapters. I feel a little bit bad for Chandler, but I'm actually happy he didn't win.

IMPORTANT AN AT THE END- It's about Kurt's list of punishments.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any rights to Glee and never will.

Mail Call:

Klainelover8189- I'm glad that you love this story and I'm so sorry that Adam lost.

Guest 1- You got your wish. :)

xXxKelly82xXx- First off...I loved your review. :D Kurt is going to be punished by Sebastian but I think that Kurt is going to like one of the punishments later on. ;) I hope that your okay with spanking as a punishment. Seb might hurt Kurt at first with the spankings but he will never hit him or harm him physically otherwise...Unless its sex related and, if Kurt wants to feel pleasure and pain. Ah! I said too much! Kurt and Sebastian are going to have to work some things out and hopefully Sebastian won't screw up his second chance with Kurt.

gleekfreak211- Kurt does still love Sebastian but he has trust issues with him ever since he found out the truth. As for Sebastian's job, Kurt just does not like Sebastian murdering people.

Guest 2- I am so sorry that Kurt won't end up with Blaine. There is a reason why I didn't list him as an option, and it has to do with their pasts.

Madame Ce'line- Sebastian was the defiant winner. :)

vicensisa- Sebbie won. ^_^

Cecile78- I promise that Sebastian will not physically harm Kurt except for spanking him, and if Kurt wants him to. But I can't promise you that Sebastian won't mentally and emotionally hurt him. :( I will say though that the punishments won't be overly traumatizing to Kurt. I'm so sorry that Adam lost, I actually had a plan for him if he had won.

Shirayuki lshiyama- I love your enthusiasm, and I hope you will like what happens later on in the story with Kurt and Sebastian. ^_^

MonkeyBootCamp- :( I'm sorry that Adam lost, but I promise that he will appear in this fic. :)

Shily- I'm happy that you like kurtbastian and I hope that you'll like what happens between them.

This is awesome- Don't worry because Seb won by 7 votes over the others. ~_~

Guest 3- I'm thrilled that you love the story and I'm glad to say that Seb won. +_-

xXx

Kurt's POV:

I opened my bleary eyes and waited for my eyes to focus on my surroundings. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around at the familiar furniture and coffee-colored walls, and immediately recognized the room as my old room that I shared with Sebastian.

I slowly sat up and winced as the lasting parts of the chloroform still remained in my system giving me a headache. I tried to rest my dizzy head in my hands, but instead cried out in frustration when I realized that my wrists were still tied together.

I felt a sliver of happiness flood throughout my body when I noticed that my ankles were no longer bound together. I scooted myself to the end of the bed and took a deep breath before I stood up.

I almost collapsed to my knees but I leaned onto the nearest wall for leverage and waited. I waited a few moments and carefully walked over to the bedroom door. Once I reached my destination I awkwardly grasped the brass doorknob, turned it right, and tried to pull the door open...Then I kept trying to open the door again and again, only to fail each time I attempted to.

'Someone must of locked the door from the outside,' I thought angrily to myself. I pounded on the door weakly with my bounded hands and felt tears trickle from the corners of my eyes down to my cheeks.

I turned around with the intent to check the windows but paused where I was at when I saw a black colored camara in the upper left corner of the bedroom, its lens trained on me. 'Someones watching me, probably Sebastian.'

I kept looking at the camara and felt angry. "Sebastian let me go!" I yelled. "If you give me Lana and let us go I promise that I'll give you whatever you want! Please just let us go!"

After a few minutes of staring pleadingly at the camera, I walked over to the bed and sat down. I bent my head down and wiped the tears I had shed on my shirt covered left shoulder. I closed my eyes and decided to do the count to thirty calming technique I did a lot as a teenager. Just as I reached the number twenty-eight I heard a lock click. I opened my eyes and saw the bedroom door open, and watched Sebastian step inside the room.

*Flashback.*

Kurt's first slushy incident in high school:

Kurt's POV:

I groaned internally when I heard a pleased giggle escape past my lips. I blushed when Sebastian looked at me with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you happy babe, but what's got you in such a good mood?" Sebastian asked while taking my right hand in his left one.

I grinned at him and replied, "First off it's the third day of school and I've not been slushed. Second, we only got three more years of school left after this one until we graduate. Third, I'm walking to class with my gorgeous boyfriend. And lastly, my dad said that you can spend the weekend with me."

Sebastian looked exited and asked, "Really?"

I chuckled at Sebastian's enthusiasm , nodded, then answered, "Really. We'll have to keep my bedroom door open but other than that my dad's okay with you sleeping in my room."

"Your dad told you that this morning out of the blue?"

"Well...I may have been asking my dad if you could spend a weekend with me since summer started and I guess after a whole summer and two school days of hearing me beg, he finally caved in."

"Wow," Sebastian murmured. "I'm impressed. I can't wait untill this weekend then. It's a shame about us having to keep your door open though...I mean I don't want your dad walking in on us during a heated make out session or us pressed together during intense cuddling."

"Dad knows that we're virgins but I think that he's wary of us two teenage boys sleeping together in a room with the door closed. I think the fact that the door will stay opened will calm his nerves."

"Despite your door having to stay opened I'm ecstatic that I'll be staying the weekend with you."

Just as I was about to reply a jock carrying a styrofoam cup ran up to us quickly and yelled, "Fags!" The next thing I knew my eyes were stinging and I felt a cold wetness from a slushy running down my hair to my torso.

"Come back here asshole!" I heard Sebastian yell beside me. I groped around blindly until one of my hands connected with one of Sebastian's arms.

"Please don't provoke him," I whispered while using my free hand to wipe off the slush from my eyes.

"What did you say fag?" A taunting voice rang out from down the hallway.

"Please," I begged Sebastian as I felt his body quake in anger under my hand.

"I said nothing," I heard Sebastian reply angrily to the jock.

"Good fairy," was all that was said before Sebastian held my hand again, and started tugging me forwards. My eyes cleared just as Sebastian led me inside the boy's bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was empty and I looked at my now blue slushy covered form in the mirror as Sebastian let go of my hand. I tried to calm down by counting to thirty as I watched Sebastian tear off some paper towels, and wet them before he started wiping the blue icy substance off of me.

"My hair is ruined," I groaned miserly, eyeing the tiny blue colored ice crystals in my wet hair.

"I'm going to get your backup backpack in your locker with your spare clothes and stuff after I clean you up," Sebastian said gruffly.

After Sebastian cleaned me up I asked him, "Are you mad at me?" Sebastian sighed and put the blue stained paper towels down on one of the ivory sinks before speaking.

"Kurt baby, I'm not mad at you. I'm upset that you wouldn't let me kick that jock's ass, but I'm not angry at you."

"I hate Ohio sometimes," I said quietly."

"Me to baby," Sebastian said agreeing while pulling me into a hug.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble," I said into Sebastian's right ear.

"Kurt I'd hurt anyone who has ever dared to hurt you if you'd let me," he responded.

"I love you too much to let you get in trouble by letting you go after the neanderthals," I stated firmly.

"I love so much Kurt, I just want to protect you. I promise that I will always stand by you and whenever you need me I'll be there. I will never, ever hurt you."

*End flashback.*

Sebastian looks the same as I last saw him. I felt my heart stop as Sebastian raked his eyes over my body. Wordlessly Sebastian walked over to the bed and stood in front of me. I tried to stand up only to be pushed back down to the bed by Sebastian.

"So...I heard your little rant, Sebastian began while looking down at me. "It wasn't very compelling. When you said that you'd give me whatever I wanted did it cross your mind that I'd want you and Lana to stay here? Kurt I love you but don't think that I'll let you leave, especially with our daughter. You aren't going to see Lana unless I let you see her. I will decide what times you get to see her. Now onto the rules..."

Before Sebastian continued talking I let out the fury inside me at his words. I shrieked and kicked out at him as hard as I could.

Sebastian pushed me down flat on the bed and climbed atop of me. He caught my bounded wrists in one of his hands, and used his other hand to cover my mouth. I glared into Sebastian's emerald colored eyes before he said. "It's time to go over the rules sweet cheeks so behave and listen up."

Sebastian smirked down at me before he continued speaking. "One...You are never leaving our home again unless I'm with you or a guard is. Two...You will not try leave and you'll be punished if you attempt to. Three...If you lie, try to hurt yourself or others, you will be punished. Four...You will not be allowed a cellphone or any access to the internet. And you already know rule five which is about Lana."

"Fukuyodcik," I tried to yell but my voice came out muffled.

"Shhh Kurt," Sebastian playfully scolded me. "I've not even told you what I will do to punish you if you break a rule. One...I will spank you, and I promise that you will not like it. Two...I will tie you to the bed for as long as I see fit. Three...Well...I'll come up with more punishments later depending on which rule you break."

Sebastian took his hand off my mouth and I quickly said," This is bullshit Sebastian. I want to see Lana. I will not let you control me and you said that you wouldn't hurt me."

"That's true but I meant that I'll never strike you in the face and stuff, I really don't see spanking as such a lasting damage to somebody. And to be honest babe...Don't you think that you should be punished? You ran from me...You changed your name and dyed your hair. By the way I don't like your hair black, I'll have to make an appointment at the hair salon to get your normal hair color back. "

"Seb...I escaped you once, what makes you think that I won't escape you again?" I daringly asked him.

I watched as Sebastian's face turn red in anger and felt happy that I managed to get under his skin with my defiance. "I didn't watch you carefully last time Kurt. From now on I will always be watching everything you do either in person or by cameras and if not those two I'll have someone watching you, so get rid of this escape fantasy out of your mind and just focus on obeying me."

Just as I was about to give an angry retort I heard footsteps walk into the room. "Kurt?" A familiar woman's voice questioned. I felt Sebastian's body freeze on top of mine and watched as he sat up, but stood in front of me blocking my view of the person who spook.

"Rachel, now's not a good time," Sebastian said.

"But Lana was getting fussy and I heard Blaine say that you guys found Kurt."

I let out a gasp and quickly stood up and moved out from behind Sebastian. Rachel looked stunned but it's the squirming infant in Rachel's arms that immediately caught my attention. I felt my heart stop pounding in my chest as I realized that I was looking at my daughter in the flesh for the first time. I was pulled out of my joy when I heard Rachel exclaim, "Why in the hell is Kurt's wrists tied together? What the hell happened Sebastian?!"

xXx

Ahh! It's the end of chapter four.

You'll find out what Rachel thought happened to Kurt in the next chapter.

Are you all okay with spanking as a punishment for Kurt?

What other punishments would you all like to have used on Kurt. Please tell me what you'd like but no actual scarring abuse things please.

Comment if you want more.


End file.
